Rebirth
by iraya92
Summary: Set right after season 11, this story explores the new dynamics now that Mary is back. Dean finds out something about himself as he nad his familiy try to find Pandora's box to trap Lucifer. DESTIEL story.
1. Chapter 1

Blood pulsing through his veins rapidly as he beheld the woman in front of him, Dean Winchester took the breath he had left and pronounced the word he had most wanted to say but couldn't, "Mom?"

Blonde hair, white dress. Just as he remembered her. Just as she had died. And now she was breathing. And she smiled at him, though her eyes seemed confused.

"Mom? It's me. Dean." He felt he was in a dream of some sort. This couldn't be possible. She couldn't be alive. Amara couldn't have granted him his greatest dream. Or could she? He couldn't really tell with her anymore.

She blinked repeatedly, trying to make sense of hi words. "Dean?" She repeated.

He gave a step closer to her and nodded.

She took a step back and shook her head. "My Dean is only four."

"Time has passed."

Her eyes widened with realization. "I remember I died." He nodded in response. "And now…." She tried to put the puzzle pieces together and looked at who claimed to be her son. Her adult son. A son who grew up without her being there and her heart tightened. Without knowing how, she placed her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

He chuckled. _Sorry you died?_ He wanted to ask. _We've all been there. Me a couple of times._ But his voice choked and could say nothing. He just held her and let a tear fall down his face.

Heat.

So much heat.

Castiel looked around his new surroundings and groaned. He hated when this happened. He hated being cast away. He was in the desert. The difference between this and the other times being that Sam was in danger, he had no wings and Dean was dead.

Dean.

If Dean knew he had left Sam in harm's way he would never forgive him.

Dean.

His voice would go all deep and angry and try to come up with a plan to get to Sammy fast.

Dean.

Dead.

So far he had tried to keep composure for Sam's sake. It was only the two of them now. And Cass figured he had to be the strong one. Sam had lost a brother while Cass had lost…. His best friend. His brother, in a way, but not near what Sam had lost.

At least that's what he told himself.

He couldn't think of this. If he kept thinking about Sam, about Dean, he might let his judgement be clouded and start a process of grief that would never let him out of the desert. And his vessel wouldn't survive the amount of time it would take for him to grief.

He had to get out of there. He had to look for Sam. He had to save him.

He couldn't lose his whole family in one single day.

"What do you want from me?" Sam groaned from under the sack placed on his head. He didn't know where she was taking him. So far, they had taken a plane (or helicopter?) and ridden a car. But he couldn't place himself.

"Where is your brother?" His kidnapper asked in that annoying British accent. It was clear now, at least to him, that whenever he met a girl with English accent, it meant trouble. First Bella. Now this.

"I told you! He is dead!" He said a little bit exasperated. "I'm also a man of letters. Let's talk about this in a civilized manner."

She chuckled. He sighed. No point in begging. He just hoped there wasn't a death sentence involved.

Although, without Dean, would death be so bad?

No. He had to live. Castiel was still alive. And he must be grieving Dean's death too. He couldn't leave him alone.

"Ah." A male voice uttered suddenly. A voice Sam knew too well. "Well. You caught the moose."

"And you are?" The blonde lady asked.

Sam could imagine Crowley smiling as he pronounced his name and title. "King of hell. And I promise. If you hurt the Moose, you will lose."

Why would Crowley try to protect him? Sam wondered.

The woman must have made a face since Crowley continued. "Lucifer is gone. He is somewhere in the world. But Sam is the true vessel. Don't you think he would come looking for little moose here? You break the moose, Lucifer will be all over the place."

The woman muttered, "You want to use him as bait."

"Maybe. Although Lucifer knows Sam will say no. Although now that Dean is dead…."

"You think he'll say yes?"

"Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here." Sam intervened.

"Shhh, honey. The adults are talking." The woman replied.

"I'd say no." Sam said. Although, with the heartbreak he was feeling and the grief he was hiding, he wasn't too sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that is the road so far." Dean finished the story and grabbed a donut from the plate in front of him, took a bite joyfully and enjoyed the flavor in his mouth. Sitting in that diner, just the two of them, he had told his mother everything that had happened since she was gone. He just gave the big picture. Tried to keep it short.

And short turned out to be two hours of incessant talking.

But he enjoyed it. Having his mom listen to him, to his stories, to all the sorrows he had gone through. Having her console him when he wanted to cry, remembering all the people they had lost.

Mary listened all the way through, not missing a bit. Smiling from time to time, but she looked sad she missed all of this. Being dead for that many years sucked. She watched Dean eat his donut and was reminded of the way he used to eat when he was three. He hadn't changed one bit. He still filled his mouth as much as he could and with much effort chewed.

She sighed. "You've been through so much."

Dean nodded, mouth still full.

"You sacrificed your life so many times for this world. I never wanted you boys to have the life I had. And it seems you had it worse."

"Well, according to Cass, it was basically destiny we lived this life."

Mary smiled. He talked about Cass with so much fondness. She could tell Dean really liked her by the way his eyes lit up whenever he mentioned her name. She really wanted to meet her. She wondered if it was short for Cassidy or Cassandra. "When can I meet this Cass you talk about?"

"As soon as we get out of here. I need to let Cass and Sam know I didn't die. Tried calling both, but neither is answering."

"So where are we going?"

"Home. To the bunker."

 _Crap._ Cass thought, a little angry at himself. One missed call. Hopefully it was from Sam. It's not like anyone else would call him. Except for Dean but….

Something was not right. Every time any of them died, he had felt it. Somewhere in between his ribs. He'd felt it. And now he felt nothing. As if Dean wasn't gone. As if he still existed in the world. As if Castiel's own soul had not been broken by his death.

Maybe it was denial.

Or maybe not.

He shook it off.

Aww. Dean liked Shake it off by Taylor Swift. Castiel had once catched him in his room dancing. It was so embarrassing for him. Especially since Castiel had recorded him. And showed Sam. And they all laughed. Except Dean. He fought Cass for the phone with the recording. It was fun.

STOP.

He needed to stop thinking about Dean. Or memories with Dean in them.

Or Sam.

As far as he knew both of them were dead.

Dean exploded and Sam probably was killed by the blonde woman. Castiel had to hurry. Get back to the bunker to try to find a clue of where she might have taken Sam.

But first he had to find where he was.

He entered a convenience store and grabbed a bottle of water. At least his wallet had been displaced along with him. "It'll be two dollars." The cashier said with boredom in her voice.

He opened his wallet and looked for the money. As he looked he asked, "Excuse me, I'm a little lost. Where exactly am I?"

"Corner of Redd and Resler." The woman replied.

"I meant city-wise."

"El Paso, Texas."

He sighed. Texas. Now he would never get out in time.

The blonde woman took Sam to a basement of a very fancy house. Maybe it was her own house. Who knew. And what she wanted he knew less. She seemed like she wanted information more than anything. Information on Lucifer, anything Sam might know since he'd actually met and talked to the devil.

Information on Crowley.

But most of all, she wanted information on Dean.

He kept telling her Dean was dead and she kept sighing. "If you keep lying to me we are not going to get along."

Days passed with him tied to a chair in that basement.

Sam couldn't tell anymore if it was day or night. It was always dark.

Until one time, the woman walked down and showed her her laptop. "see?" She said as she played a video. Sam saw Dean stepping inside a bus. A blonde woman followed him. "One man of letters saw them stepping onto a bus directed towards Kansas. He isn't dead. He'll probably go back to the bunker and I'll be waiting for him."

Sam didn't say anything. He saw the woman Dean was with. He's never met her but was sure it was his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we'll just ride the bus to the bunker." Dean said and swallowed. Talking to his mother after having told her the whole story of him and his brother seemed more difficult by the second. He didn't know what to say or how to behave. He didn't even know where to put his hands. He worried constantly he would do or say the wrong things so he acted like a little robot. Moving stiffly. Saying obvious things.

They both boarded the bus and looked for their assigned seats.

"And you think Sam will be there?" Mary asked timidly once they were settled.

"We have nowhere else to go. He and Cass will be there."

Mary smiled. "I'm anxious to see my little boy."

Dean returned the smile a little bit forcefully. He was nervous. And his sweaty palms let him know that.

"And," Mary continued, "Meeting Cass, of course."

"Oh. You'll love Cass." Dean muttered but wouldn't look at her.

"Why is that?" She asked grinning playfully. She wanted him to tell her the relationship. Everything. She had missed his first date. His prom. His first crush. She had missed everything important from his life. She at least wanted to know why Dean was blushing at that precise instant.

"Cass is just….Cass. Always tries to help in any way. A true angel to me and Sam. I don't know where we'd be if we hadn't met."

Mary asked no more. She could tell he didn't want to say no more. And, in reality, he didn't need to. His sigh at the end, the way his eyes looked away and his thoughtfulness spoke for him. He was in love with this Cass girl. And he probably didn't even know it yet.

"Wow. They did send you far, huh?" Crowley smirked as he looked at Cass outside the convenience store on the corner of Redd and Resler.

"Hello, Crowley." Cass responded in a serious manner.

Crowley huffed. "Why so serious, feathers? Aren't we friends anymore?"

"We've never been friends."

Crowley seemed to accept this statement and fact while Cass walked away from him. "You do know Samantha has been taken, right?"

Cass stopped and turned. "Sam is alive?" He stomped his feet toward the king of Hell and asked furiously, "Where is he?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "I don't know anymore. They placed vigils everywhere. Those men of letters are so annoying."

"Sam was taken by men of letters?"

"In this case woman. British."

"She probably took him to their location in England."

"Maybe, yes, being that I was just there talking to the woman in question and they were definitely on British ground."

"Do you know the address?"

"No. But I figured the bunker would have the address, wouldn't it?"

Castiel nodded. Better that than nothing. At least Sam was alive.

"C'mon, Feathers. I'll take you."

Thinking that, yes, probably Crowley had something else in mind. Yes, this was ridiculous and, yes, if Dean was alive he would disprove of him trusting Crowley, he took Crowley's offered arm and let himself be swept away unto the place he used to call home.

 _It can't be Dean. Dean is dead._

 _It can't be mother. Mother is dead._

Sam repeated himself those words over and over and over again until they'd lost all sense. Not that they'd had any to begin with. He'd seen his dead mother and presumed dead brother enter a bus directed towards Lebanon, Kansas which, as he knew perfectly well, is where the bunker is located.

It could be a shapeshifter?

It couldn't be. To take the shape of Dean might make sense, but his mother?

And if it was possible Dean was alive, did that mean his mother was alive too? Could he be able to hug her for the first time in his life? If he made it alive?


	4. Chapter 4

Cass looked helplessly throughout the whole bunker, looking for an address to the men of letter's headquarters in England or something that would give him a clue to where Sam could be. If he hadn't been there when the woman appeared, he wouldn't have known anything happened at all. Everything was clean and in its place when he arrived.

After looking for clues, the place looked messier. Where would the men of letters keep a directory?

If only he had help looking maybe everything would go faster. Crowley left, obviously. Said he wouldn't get himself bored but to call him if he needed a ride. It still seemed strange to Castiel Crowley would be helping him so much. What was going on with him?

It occurred to Cass that maybe, just maybe, one of his friends had found the directory and taken it to his room to check out. The obvious brother would be Sam. Sam was more into information. Maybe he found himself with nothing to read and decided to see where more bunkers where?

Cass entered Sam's room and gave a quick look.

Nothing out of the ordinary caught his eye.

He then walked over to Dean's room but couldn't get himself to open the door. Behind that door were all of Dean's possessions, just as he had left them. Just as he had touched them. The moment Cass entered, he would disrupt the last he had of him.

Maybe he shouldn't go in and check. Why would Dean have a directory of the men of letters? Plus, if he went in, he would probably cry. And he had no time to grieve. Not yet. Sam had to be saved.

But he stared at the door and the door stared back for five minutes.

He started having this vague idea that maybe if he opened the door, Dean would be inside. And he would smile and say hi and talk to him in the way they had done so many times. He wanted him to be there. He wanted him so bad to be inside. But he knew, rationally he knew, he had died trying to save the whole of humanity. But he would give anything to see him again.

Then he heard the door to the bunker open.

Opening the door to the bunker felt like coming home from a long trip. Finally in your own space, hanging in your own room and even using your own toilet. Dean let his mother come in and then closed the door behind her. "Welcome to our bunker." He said with a smile. Maybe, finally Sam and he could have a normal life. They had their mother now. Amara was basically no danger now. Only Lucifer was out but, due to recent events, Dean didn't feel the Devil himself was much threat now.

His family was almost complete. Maybe he could finally settle down with someone. Maybe he could….

"It looks so gloomy." Mary Winchester commented, looking at the space around her.

"Yeah. The men of letters weren't good decorators."

They went down the staircase and approached the study room, where Sam and Dean had so many times sat down to look for clues on whatever case they were working. Dean smiled. "So, I can give you the tour mother if you wish."

His mother wasn't paying attention to him but looked right behind him. Dean turned around and saw, to his surprise, Castiel standing incredulous, looking at them both.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. His voice trembled a little as the word came out. He was afraid it was a vision. He was afraid it was a dream. Dean smiled with his whole face. His eyes, bright emerald, couldn't be fake. Not even in his wildest dreams could Castiel imagine those eyes as they were now. As special. "You're alive?"

Dean nodded and Castiel ran to him without even thinking. He hugged Dean as tight as he could and felt tears starting to come down his face with joy. Then tried to hide them before Dean noticed. "Thank Chuck." Cass muttered and let his friend go.

Dean turned and offered a hand to his mother. Mary stepped toward him shyly. "I want you to meet someone." Dean told his mother. Mary looked confused but smiled brightly at her son. "Mom, this is Cass. Cass this is my mother."

Mary's smile fell rapidly with shock. All this time she had thought Cass was a girl Dean fancied. Cass being short for Cassandra or Cassidy or something. Not a man. Especially not one as handsome as this man. Black hair and ridiculously bright blue eyes.

Cass seemed to be shocked too. "Your mom? How?"

"Amara. I don't know, man." He was so happy, Cass could tell. And then he asked the dreaded question. "Where's Sam?"

Mary tried to recover from her shock to pay attention. She felt silly now, having been confused and wanted to laugh at herself. But the way they looked at each other when they first laid eyes on one another made her wonder.

Cass looked at the floor and swallowed. "A woman was here when we first arrived. She apparently is from the men of letters. And she took Sam somewhere. I'm not sure where. She casted me away before I could hear anything and I just came back with the help of Crowley. I would still be in Texas if not for him."

"Sam is missing?" Mary uttered with complete preoccupation.

Cas nodded.

"Well, let's find him!" Dean said, his voice more anxious and worried than his mother's.

"I don't know where he is." Cass replied hopelessly.

Dean stepped toward him, put his hand on Cass's shoulder and said, "You did good. We will find him together." Then smiled at him and Cass smiled back.

Mary watched all the sparks fly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was sweating. Sam was bleeding. They still didn't tell him what they wanted and they desired no conversation. The blonde woman called two men. And those men had taken blood samples. He didn't know what they wanted. He didn't know anything anymore.

Mary was led into a bedroom by her eldest son. She was told to rest and gain energy. She was told not to worry and Sam would be fine. But she couldn't help not worrying. Her son was probably in great danger. She was a mom. Worrying was what she did. Maybe she was some years late but that instinct had never gone away.

"Cass and I got this, mom. You don't worry about anything."

"About Cass…" She started. How could she ask him without actually asking him? She came from a time where that kind of behavior, the kind of looks he gave to Cass, could have gotten him seriously hurt. Even killed. She didn't know if that still happened in 2016. But she still worried. That was her job.

"Yes?"

She sighed and looked into his eyes. She remembered when he was born, his little hand holding her pinky finger. She letting out a small sigh of relief knowing in her heart he would not grow up the way she did. But he still did. He was a hunter. No matter what she did.

"I thought he was a girl."

Dean laughed. "A girl? What made you think that?"

She moistened her lips. "The way you talked about him. The way you described him. I thought she was a girl and was in love with her and Cass was short for Cassandra."

His smile vanished. "I'm…not…"

"I know you're not honey. It was just a confusion."

He nodded. And left the room.

The way he talked about Cass? Dean was still going over the conversations in his head with his mom. He had said Cass was an angel, which was the truth. He had said Cass was kind and smart. He had said Cass was brave and tried to do the right thing. He had mentioned his mistakes in his quest for righteousness. He had talked about going insane to help Sam.

He had only said the truth. Nothing but the truth.

But there was something weird on his chest as he thought about all the things Cass said or did. There was a beat on his heart every time he heard Cass laugh. His stomach did a cartwheel when Cass looked at him with those brilliant blue eyes.

Gosh, he had really blue eyes.

But no. Dean wasn't… in love with him or anything.

He chuckled. That was ridiculous. He was straight. He was! He'd had serious relationships with women! He…

"Dean!" Cass exclaimed from the other side of the hallway and ran to him.

Just hearing his name pronounced with that deep voice made his stomach flip and turn over. _It's just the tacos we had at the bus station,_ Dean thought. _Nothing to worry about._

Cass showed him an envelope. "I think this is where Sam might be. At least, it's the only clue I could find."

The envelope had a remittent from London. Maybe Cass was right. And yet, that wasn't enough to go on. "Could be anything." Dean whispered. "Do we know the contents of the letter? Maybe they were just pen pals."

"Maybe." Cass agreed, a little disappointed. "We might have to get Crowley involved. I mean, he did speak to the woman. I only saw her. Maybe he could give us more info?"

Dean tuned out and looked at him. Really looked at him as he talked. Flawless skin. Long eyelashes. The deep voice. Dean's breathing accelerated for no reason whatsoever. It was like Cass was a black hole sucking him in. And he was prepared to jump in but couldn't get himself to.

"Are you okay?" Cass asked preoccupied.

Dean wasn't sure he was okay. He wasn't sure he was okay with any of this. But he did what he did best. Pushed his feelings aside. Pretended everything was fine. He would come back to it later. "I'm fine." He muttered. "C'mon. Let's keep looking for anything."

"You are not human, Sam." The blonde woman declared as she came into the room.

Sam was tired. He wanted to go home. "I'm not?" He asked.

"You are. And you aren't. Your blood has extra…how shall we say it? Molecules. Extra things a normal human shouldn't have."

He closed his eyes. He knew this would come back to haunt him. The demon blood. His blood contained demon blood.

"Doesn't seem to surprise you." She muttered, surprised herself.

"I'm not."

She smiled.

"I will liberate you, Sam Winchester, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I need you to find someone. Maybe she can help all of us defeat Lucifer."

 **Note:** Thanks to all of you who kept on reading this weird thing. I hadn't written in a while and this is making me want to write again. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment :) Love you all. AKF. LYF.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean couldn't sleep that night. Between Sam missing and his own confusion, sleep escaped from him. He spent hours throwing a tennis ball into the air as he laid down in bed over the covers. The lamp light illuminated the cold room, and he sighed with memories of having shared a room with someone.

Lisa.

With Lisa it had been so easy. He knew what he felt. He knew how to act upon those feelings. Now he had no idea what was going on. If only his mother hadn't pointed it out.

He stood up and decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. As he went in he heard a small, "Hey."

Dean stopped. Cass stared at him, eating a sandwich. "Couldn't sleep?" Cass asked in between bites.

Dean shook his head. "You?"

"I'm an angel. I don't sleep."

Dean took a chair and sat beside his friend. "You started to."

Cass smiled as he looked at his sandwich. "I guess I stopped." He took a big bite and chewed happily. "But for some reason food is started to taste like food again. It's weird."

Dean stared at him and smiled. He was so cute and innocent. Like a little puppy he had to care for. And then he regretted having thought that.

"Everything okay?" Cass asked. "You've been weird all day."

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that and I keep not believing you." Another big bite. "Sam will be fine. I promise. He's not dead."

"How would you know?"

"Every time one of you guys die, I feel it. I feel as if my soul was damaged."

"Angels have souls?"

"As if my mere existence was damaged." He corrected himself. "Not sure if I do have a soul or not. That really got me thinking." Having finished his sandwich, Castiel became deep in thought with his soul or lack thereof. "Guess I'll have to ask Chuck if we ever see him again. Or what do you think, Dean?"

Dean sighed and responded with sincerity. "I think you have a soul. A beautiful soul."

Cas smiled. "You have a beautiful soul too, Dean. Even if you don't believe it. That's what made me volunteer to save you from hell."

Dean was taken aback. "I thought they had ordered you to save me."

Cas shook his head and took a drink of milk. After he swallowed, he replied, "Not at all. We all knew you had to be saved, but everyone was too scared to go down there."

"And you went there anyway? No one joined you?"

"I only went alone one way."

Dean looked at his friend. At his smile when he reminisced. At his hair and skin and eyes. At his movements and kindness and loyalty. For the first time, he really looked at him. And he really looked at himself and decided his mom was right.

He was completely and undoubtedly in love with Castiel. In love with his voice and his words. In love with his laugh and the brightness of his eyes. In love with his bravery and hope. With his love for humanity.

And he could never get himself to admit it out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam opened the door to the bunker after 10 hours of flight. What was the point of taking him all the way over there if they were just going to take blood samples and return him? He spent two days tied to the chair while they tried to figure out whatever the tried to figure out and for what? For a deal?

They could have just made the deal there.

But no. They had to take authority. They had to prove who was bigger and wiser and more powerful. They had to scare him into agreeing to a plan he would have agreed to anyway now that he had nothing really to lose.

Anything would beat living in a world where Lucifer was free. At least he had to try. "De…"He corrected himself. "Cass?" He called. "Are you back yet?"

A male voice. A voice she had not heard before. A voice she did not know but wanted to so badly. She felt in her heart that voice belonged to someone who had her heart. She jumped from the bed without hesitation and ran, following the voice that was calling for Cass. Following the voice that once had cried out for her.

A blonde woman appeared before him and he entered in a state of shock. He knew this woman from pictures, though he had not really met her. He was six months old the last time he saw her. She still looked the same. She looked around his own age, even.

The age she had died.

But now she was living.

What was going on?

"Mom?" He whispered.

She gasped and ran to him. "Oh, honey!" She held him in her arms as if she had known him forever and he didn't know what to do. He'd never felt this warmth before. He'd never felt this type of embrace. Motherly love.

He tried to pat her hair but thought better of it. He wasn't sure where to put his hands. "H-How?" He stuttered a bit. How was this possible? How was she back?

She stepped back to look at him. Really look at him. He was tall. Very tall. Almost six feet. Long, silky hair. Green eyes. Strong arms and upper body. Scars on his flesh. Hard knuckles. "Amara." She muttered this simple word and Sam shivered.

Amara didn't die?" How could Amara do this?

"I see you've met mom." His brother said from the doorway.

"I see you are alive. Again." They both smiled. They had "died" so many times that whenever the other really died it was unbelievable.

"And you too. Again." It had been as if a weight had taken off Dean's shoulders the night before, while he and Castiel were in the kitchen. Sam had sent Cass a text saying he was coming back home. He was safe. And had a way to trap Lucifer. "Got rid of blondie?"

Sam smirked, "Actually she got rid of _me._ But more on that later. What is mom doing here?"

"Don't talk as if I'm not on the room." Mary laughed and Sam apologized.

Dean quickly gave Sam a rundown of the previous events. How Chuck and Amara had left and Amara wanted to leave him a gift. How Dean found his mother alone wearing a white robe.

Sam smiled. "So, whose sweatshirt is that?"

Mary looked onto the blue sweater she was wearing. "Castiel's." Dean's pulse skipped a beat at the name. "It fit a little bit better than any of yours's or Dean's. You guys are too tall."

"Especially Moose here." Dean added, trying to take his mind off his thoughts. "Okay, Sammy. Let's get back on business. Why did the freak girl let you go? What is this trap for Lucifer?"

Sam sighed. "They wanted to verify I actually had demon blood."

"For what?"

"Apparently, only demons can touch this artifact. The men of letters think this is another cage type of thing. This is where many evils were hidden before."

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked.

Sam moistened his lips and looked at both his mother and brother. "Pandora's box."

 **Note from the author:** _Thanks to that guest that left that beautiful review. You made my week. Hope y'all enjoy._


	8. Chapter 8

"Pandora's box?" Mary asked with concern. "Is that even real?"

"Apparently it is." Sam replied without looking at his mother. Just hearing her voice made him shudder. She didn't feel real, and yet there she was. Looking at him. Asking him questions. "According to them."

"Where can we find it? How?" Dean asked intrigued.

Sam was about to reply but thought better of it. "I don't want to say this twice. Dean, can you get Cass, please?"

Dean's face flushed. "Me?" He chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Why me?"

Mary looked at her son's behavior and decided she would go get Cass. Once Sam and Dean were alone, the youngest asked the eldest in a whisper, "What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you acting all weird?"

"Weird? You are acting weird. I am fine."

They looked at each other. After a few seconds, Sam replied, "I don't believe you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Got him!" Mary announced and they both turned around. Mary was grinning. And so was Cass.

"Sam." Cass greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Cass. Okay, here's the deal. I think we should all sit down for this." They all walked to the rectangular table in the middle of the room.

Dean walked beside Cass and, noticing that if he kept this pace he would have to seat beside him, he tried to walk faster and reach the chair beside Sam. But Mary won. She sat beside her youngest, Castiel across from her and an empty seat beside him. Dean swallowed and surrendered to his fate.

Shyly, he sat beside the man in the trench coat and tried to pretend everything was fine. But his act came out as an awkward smile and overacted joy.

Sam opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but seemed to think better of it and decided to just not say anything about his brother's odd behavior. "Pandora's box." He began. "You all know the legend?"

"Yes. Pandora opened the box and all the evils of the world came out except one. Hope." Mary replied as a matter of fact.

"I still don't think hope is an evil. Does the story mean hope is evil and got trapped inside? Or where there good things inside and became bad once they got out?" Dean asked. He wished he had a beer. Everything would be easier.

"Hope could be bad, I guess." Cass added, thinking about it. "Too much hope could make you wait forever."

"Or hope is good because you would never give up." Dean replied, looking at Cass. "Hope dies last, as they say."

"Would you rather wait forever and hold out for something that might never be?"

"Depends on what it is, I guess."

Sam looked from one to the other and, in a moment of silence before anyone could speak, interjected, "Can I continue?"

Cass and Dean nodded.

"So, yes. She opened the box and all the evils of the world escaped. Including Demons. When Zeus found out what she had done, he was so mad he cursed her. Now, the men of letters have evidence that this story was in fact true and that the said box does exist. These box, or most likely vase, had held evils for such a long time that the material it's made out of is demon resistant. If handled correctly, the material can be spread out to hold and evil as great as Lucifer himself."

"And how do they plan on doing that?" Mary asked.

Sam sighed. "I'm Lucifer's vessel. My blood is demon blood. What they think is that, if we bath the vase in my blood, the container would be powerful enough to mimic even the true vessel's body."

Everyone fell quiet.

"But…" Dean started, "Nothing will happen to you."

"Not if we do it right."

"Ok. So, say we do put your blood all over the vase…box….whatever… and the vase does, in fact, become stronger. How do we get Lucifer to get in there? Not for nothing, man, but last time we weren't so good at luring him in."

Castiel moistened his lips. What he was about to say was not easy. He took a deep breath and, figuring it was better to say it fast and get it over with, stumbled upon his words. "I can still hear him."

"What?" They all asked.

"I….him. Still here. He left in a hurry, I guess. He…he left something, a part of him, maybe, in my mind. And I can still hear him."

"Like a horcrux?" Dean asked.

"I don't see how prostitutes have to do with this. Or what's a crux, for that matter."

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. Cass.

Cass was Cass.

"I hear him, sometimes." Castiel said. "I can hear him when he's angry."

"Maybe we can use Castiel Potter for information on him. Then, when we have enough info, plan how to lure him into the vase. Box. Whatever."

"We have to find the box first." Sam added.

"We have to get that thing out of his head as soon as possible." Dean replied.

"So, let's find the box faster."

Sam knew that, when either him or Castiel were in trouble, Dean would always try to help them heal as fast as humanly possible. He didn't know exactly how Mary would fit into their twisted lives now. Or how he would talk to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel didn't think his secret would get out. He never thought they would care enough about him that it would become a main thing they worried about. But Dean kept checking on him. Asking him if he was okay, if he needed anything, if he had heard Lucifer lately, if he needed to talk. So much attention from Dean was well received by Cass, although it was welcomed with a bit of hesitation.

Cass was not used to being cared about. Not like this. Not with this much preoccupation for his well-being. It was out of character for Dean to go out of his way to make sure Cass was okay.

Well, not that uncharacteristic, but not as constant.

This was different. He was acting different. Weird.

"You're sure you're okay, Cass? No creepy voices today?" Dean asked. Cass was sitting on his bed, reading a book about a prejudicial woman in the 1800's and a proud man.

Castiel looked up. "Dean..are _you_ okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting…strange."

He laughed it out. "I haven't been acting strange. What? _You're_ the one that's acting strange."

Cass stared at him and tried to understand.

"Look," Dean started and sat on Cass's bed. He held his hands and rubbed them together, as if he was nervous of saying what he was about to say. "I care about you. I worry about you. Both, Sam and me do. You matter, Cass. And whatever happens to you, we want to know. We support you."

 _I love you,_ Dean wanted to add, but bit his tongue before the words came out.

"I know," Cass replied. "It's just…I don't know. Sometimes I feel I don't matter as much to you guys."

"You matter more than you know." Dean said and smiled sweetly at him.

Castiel smiled back and then a sweeping headache hit him. It was as if a baseball had crashed against his skull. And images. Many images appeared before his eyes.

Images of a sea of people. Images of him flying over them. Images of a rock concert.

Castiel opened his eyes and saw Dean's emerald green eyes looking down at him, his mouth in a straight line. He sighed in relief when he saw Cass open his eyes. "Dean?"

"Cass, are you okay?" He whispered. "You scared the crap out of me."

Cass sat up and Dean, reluctantly, let him go.

"I think," Cass started saying weakly. "That Lucifer just got a new body."

Sam and Mary sat in the Men of Letter's library, trying to read up anything they could on the Box of Pandora. Trying to see if anything pointed remotely to a location. So far, after three hours, no luck.

Mary was growing desperate. Not because of the lack of information on the box, but because she found nothing to say to her youngest son. Last time she saw him was when he was 6 months old. Now he was a man. A man, with what looked like a beard and upper body strength.

She couldn't find anything to fire up a conversation. And as the minutes passed, she became more and more anxious until, finally, she said, "Maybe you should cut your hair."

She cringed the moment her words left her mouth. She had no right to tell him what he should or shouldn't do. She was thirty years late for that.

Sam chuckled. "That's what Dean keeps telling me."

Mary approached her son, placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Leaving you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Still." She cried. "You grew up without me. You grew up a hunter!"

"It's okay."

"And now I'm back and you can't even look at me in the eye."

Sam looked down. He thought she hadn't noticed. "I just….I don't know how to talk to you. I've never had a mother before. I guess Ellen was kind of a mother figure, but she's dead now, so it doesn't really matter."

Mary closed her eyes. He made references to people she didn't know. Events she wasn't part of. It made her feel as if, even if she tried hard enough, she wouldn't be able to break into his life.

"Honey," She started, "I promise I will not leave your side again. Not if I can help it."

Sam smiled, "I've learned we can't make promises like that."

"I added the not-if-I-can-help-it part."

Sam understood his mom was making an effort. "Did Dean tell you we met our grandpas?"

"What? No. He didn't say."

And for the first time, they started a conversation mother and son.

A very old and maroon vase sat inside a box with direction to a museum in New York city. No one knew where that vase came from or who created it. The drawings were erased. The scientists at a New York City museum were waiting anxiously for it. They wanted to study it closely because, it had been said, that whenever anyone touched it, something happened. Someone's hand burned off a few hours after touching the vase. Someone else died.

It was said the vase was cursed.

And sometimes, if you listened very closely, you could hear a small murmur coming from it.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Lucifer just got a new body." Mary summarized, "We just don't know who it is."

Castiel nodded. "He was kind of excited."

"Excited?" Dean asked. "Well, yeah. He was at a concert." He added.

"Whose concert was it?" Sam inquired.

"No idea." Castiel replied.

"If we know that we might know where he was."

"Yeah, but he has no idea whose concert it was."

"I'd heard the song though. I think in the impala?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Listening session?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"C'mon Cass. We've got some listening to do." Dean waved him over and Cass followed. "Meanwhile you guys look for the vase."

Sam and Mary nodded. It's what they had been doing so far.

"Maybe we have been looking at this wrong." Sam said after a while, closing the book in front of him. "Maybe there are no records of Pandora's box anywhere. But maybe a legend?"

"Pandora's box _is_ a legend." Mary replied. Her eyes were red from reading so much about Greek Gods.

"I mean, something the men of letters didn't even consider at first existed. Or couldn't find proof from it." Mary stared at him. So Sam added, "You keep looking in the books, I'll look on the internet."

"The what?"

Sam smiled.

"No. It wasn't that…noisy." Castiel sat shotgun in the impala while Dean looked through his collection.

"So, no Black Sabbath, then." He changed the cassette.

"Not that rhythm either."

Dean sighed. "There go my dreams of chasing after AC/DC."

Cas smiled. "It was softer. It wasn't…your usual type of cassette."

Dean frowned. "When, Cass, have I ever played anything that wasn't my type."

"I remember you played him and it was different. It wasn't…I don't know how to put it."

"Cool?"

"Hard. It was…calmer. But with rhythm."

Dean looked at him annoyed.

"Oh! I remember when you played it! We were going to the hot topical to get something for Claire!"

Dean remembered driving Cass to the mall and singing along to that cassette like a crazy person. Trying to get Cass to erase that friggin' video of him dancing to Taylor Swift. "If you sing I'll erase it" he had said. So he sang. He sang to….

He found the tape and looked for the song. The familiar beat blasted through the speakers of the Impala. The famous lyrics. _Jesse is a friend…._

"Is it that one?"

Cass nodded happily. "I think so."

"Ok. Got him. Let's go where the concert was offered." They both got off the Impala.

"That is freaky." Mary muttered as she watched Sam navigate the internet. "How do you do that?"

"Technology. I can show you," he said looking at her shyly, as if trying to impress her, "if you want."

"I do."

He smiled. "So, there is a legend of a vase that is arriving to the New York museum that, apparently, is cursed."

"Cursed how?"

"People touch it and after a few hours die. Of course, it's a legend, but they are going to study it in the museum since they have no idea where it came from."

"Might be our thing."

"Might be what we're looking for."

Castiel and Dean joined them and the latter exclaimed, "Turns out Lucifer likes Springfield. Sammy, google where he presented yesterday."

Sam did as requested while Mary exclaimed, "You can look up that kind of thing too?!"

"Minnesota." Sam replied.

"So the devil is in Minnesota. Let's keep him checked. Cass, every time you see something, try to peek at his location. Then, maybe we can reach him when the time comes." Dean looked at Cass and, though Cass looked scared, he nodded. Dean smiled at him.

"We think we found a lead," Mary added.

"On the vase/box?" Dean asked.

"Yes. We think it's in a museum in New York."

Dean grinned. "Ok. Let's go!"

She had to be careful with this artifact. It was really old, that much was evident. And the legends surrounding it scared her to death. But she wasn't going to let some dumb superstitions get in her way.

She took a deep breath and examined it. She worked for a few hours, doing some test on it and waiting for the results. It became really quiet in her office, and she could have sworn the vase started mumbling. Or there was some noise, like static, coming out from it.

She convinced herself it was all in her head.

She got the results back. The vase was more than a million years old. Surprised, she looked at it, "Not bad! What cream do you use?"

The vase just stood there.

"And now, I'm talking to an inanimate object."

There was a knock and her door opened. Her co-worker, Paul, sticked his head in. "Anna, the FBI is here to see you in the conference room."

"The FBI?" She asked confused and Paul nodded. "What for?"

Paul nodded toward the vase.

"What about it?"

He shrugged and closed the door.

Anna rolled her eyes and stepped out. Hopefully they wouldn't waste her time. Hopefully nothing was wrong, better said.

She opened the door and saw three good looking guys inside, waiting for her. But it was one that caught her eye. And it was like an arrow to her heart. It was like angels sang. She felt herself blush and tried to get a grip. "Gentleman," She greeted. "I'm Anna Smith. How can I help you?" She tried not to look at the one she liked too much.

The man with emerald green eyes, the one that looked like a model, spoke first, "Hello, we are agents Pineda, Schon," He pointed to the really tall one, "And Smith," He pointed to the really cute one and she smiled. Agent Smith. She had to remember that name.

Dean frowned. Anna was staring at Cass too much. He didn't really like her right now, but tried to ignore it. He took a breath to calm down. What was even happening? "We need to talk to you about a new acquire you made? For the museum?"

"Specifically a vase." Sam, as agent Schon, added. "We'd like to take a look at it."

She smiled. "And what is this in reference to?"

All three looked at each other. "The deaths that have been happening around it." Sam said.

"And you think the vase did it?"

Dean moistened his lips. "We need to look at it, that's all."

Anna looked at Cass. "Tell you what. You can look at it during the presentation of acquisition tonight. Right now I'm doing some tests, so it would be impossible. But come tonight. And I'll let you look at it."

Dean's heart accelerated. What? What was going on? Why was she looking at Cass like that? Like a little puppy?

"We'll be here." Cass replied with a nice smile.

"Great. How many tickets do you need? Only for you or for maybe your girlfriend?"

Sam was grinning as he looked at the scene. How she was basically talking specifically to Cass.

Cass laughed. "No. Four tickets."

"Four?"

"Another agent needs to come." Sam added.

Anna smiled widely. "So no girlfriend, then?"

Cass chuckled. "No."

"I'll wait for you guys in the entrance." She handed Cass the tickets. "See you at eight." And she winked and left.

The moment the door closed, Cass commented, "What a nice girl."

"Dude, she was coming on to you."

"She was not."

"She totally was. Right, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Let's just go." He opened it and stepped through it. Sam thought that was strange but kept talking to Cass about his new admirer. Cass smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"Remind me why I had to wait in the car." Mary said the moment her boys came back. She had been annoyed they had told her to stay. Like a dog. Inside the car.

"We have no disguise for you. No FBI id, no formal women's clothes." Dean replied calmly.

"No women's clothes at all." Sam intervened as he opened the door.

"I don't care about women clothes. Where can I get an FBI id?" Her eyes

glittered.

Being completely honest, neither Sam nor Dean wanted her to get involved in any of this. Her hunting along with them meant an extra life they had to care for. And they didn't want to lose her. Not again.

"Bobby did ours, but he's gone now." Sam said looking at her. "So, we'll have to look somewhere else."

"Gone where?" Mary asked, but upon seeing the sad faces upon her two sons, she comprehended. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Sam shrugged. "It was a long time ago.

"And we've seen him since." Dean added.

Mary was confused.

"Hey! Maybe Garth could do hers." Cass said happily the idea. He remembered Garth having said once he was _the new Bobby._ Sam and Dean turned to him, Sam's eyes wide and Dean's angry. "What?"

"They don't want me to get one." Mary giggled.

"You won't. You won't hunt!" Dean was almost pleading. "You can't"

"Honey, I've been hunting since I was a little girl. I can take care of myself." No one said anything for a minute. So, trying to get over the moment, Mary asked them to fill her in. And they did.

Dean gave her all the main points until Sam, playful as he was, added the detail of Anna being attracted to Cass and having invited them to the party tonight to _dee the vase._ He said the last part in a sensual manner, implying that actually seeing the vase was not meant. That seeing the vase was an excuse. Or the vase was something else entirely.

Mary raised her eyebrows and looked at Cass while the latter looked at the floor. "I told them it wasn't true but they insisted." He mumbled.

Mary looked at Dean and saw, for a moment, how his eyes rolled and sighed.

"So we need to prepare for the party, huh?" Mary asked.

"Prepare?" Sam replied. "How?"

"Well, if it's fancy you can't wear the Feds suits. She just saw them. Do you guys have a tux or something?"

"I think we do." Dean frowned. "We found some in the bunker. The only problem is…" He signaled towards Cass with his head.

"They did fit!" Cass cried.

"You _swam_ in those."

"I did not!"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, they were too big for you, shorty."

Castiel shook his head, "I can't wrap my head around the fact that, coincidentally, all the suits were your exact size."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, a smile hidden in their faces.

Mary couldn't help but notice the kind of relationship they all had. It was playful. It was serious. It was family. And with her….it was as if they were trying too hard. They were trying to make it work. And she promised herself she would do whatever she could to make it easier. She could break into their little family.

"Maybe we should go shopping, then!"

Sam and Dean frowned. Castiel grinned.

Seeing both his mom and Cass so happy to go shopping made Dean agree. "Everyone get in the car, then." And they did.

"We'll impress that admirer of yours." Mary said to Cass. Sam laughed. Castiel blushed. And Dean…well…Dean grunted and turned on the engine.

Cass didn't know what to think with everyone saying that that girl liked him. Last time he thought a girl liked him, it turned out she did like him but as a babysitter. It was embarrassing to him. He'd thought he'd finally understood human nature but turned out he did not. And he'd felt…deceived.

He didn't want to think a girl liked him. He couldn't believe that girl liked him. To be honest, how could anyone prefer _him_ over Sam or Dean? Sam was tall and muscular and Dean was…Dean.

Dean was beautiful.

How could anyone see past those two and land on _him?_

Mary handed him several suits in the store and he tried them on. He didn't see much difference in them. But both Mary and Dean stared intently at him in one.

"I think this is the one." Mary whispered while looking at Cass. The suit she had picked made his eyes brighter, his hair darker, his skin softer and his smile kinder.

And Dean agreed, although not with the same meaning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** _Wow. This was a long one. Really hope you enjoy._

Anna really worked herself that night. She put more effort towards herself than ever. She actually cared how she looked. And she thought she did a fairly good job with her red dress.

She found herself looking at the door constantly while greeting people inside the great hall where the museum party was taking place. So much so that even her boss asked her if she was waiting for anyone in particular. "Just a few friends." She lied.

Her boss smiled and then asked, "Hey, I heard the FBI came to look for you regarding a new artifact we received?"

"Yeah. But I got rid of them. I let them know it was nothing important to them."

"Good job." He replied, gave her a palm on the back and retired.

For a strange reason, her boss felt very protective of that vase. He didn't want anyone but her to work on it. He didn't want many people to even _know_ about it. The fact the FBI came by to talk about it made him nervous.

And she didn't know why.

She watched her boss leave and looked at the door for the thousandth time and the person she was looking for arrived, finally.

Her heart stopped and her breathing was cut for a second. Her vision was blurred and, for that second, it was only her and the man in the black suit that had just come in. The man she hoped she could get to know better.

She gulped and reality came back, revealing the people he arrived with. The two agents from before, whose names she forgot, and a very pretty and young woman.

Anna made her way towards them and greeted them in the same manner she greeted all the guests. The agents smiled and greeted her back, the tall one introducing the woman as Agent Aguilera.

"We're here to see the vase?" The other agent, not the tall one or the one she liked, but the one that throughout their short acquaintance had looked at her as if she were a bug, asked with the least civility he could muster.

She tried to hide her rage towards the spiteful tone and smiled, for the sake of her crush. "And I shall show you the way. Unfortunately, since the vase is a foremost secret and I _could_ risk even my job, I will only take one of you."

And she looked at the sexy blue eyes she had been thinking about for the last few hours.

Dean hadn't felt this mad since the Mark of Cain had left his body. He was annoyed. And he knew there was no reason to feel like that. No damn good reason. So what if this chick was flirting with Castiel? It was not as if Castiel was going to respond. He was an Angel, for Chuck's sake. Incapable….

But Castiel wasn't like other angels now, Dean reminded himself. He had been human. He had felt. He had fought. He had had sex. He was more human than angel by now.

And somehow, that realization made him even angrier.

Castiel felt her gaze on himself and Sam's quick push on his back. He immediately understood what was expected of him. "I'll go." He said and Anna smile.

"We'll wait here." Sam said.

"I'll get a drink," Dean said and walked away.

"I'll go with you." Mary added and they each went their own way.

Castiel was taken upstairs, down a hall and into a room that served as an office. This is where they had been before. Where they had met Anna, he realized. "So, what's the FBI's interest in the vase?" Anna asked.

"We just…need to corroborate some facts." He grinned. Look at him, all fancy with big words. He was a little proud of himself, to tell the truth.

She smiled back and opened a locked door. Inside, the vase stood, mystical, untouchable. It seemed to stare back at him as his gaze met it. And he felt it. He felt the energy coming from it. The demonic energy. And he realized that the men of letter's theory was true. This vase could hold incredible power, including Lucifer's.

 _Castiel…._ he heard it say. Not in any language. In Enoch. It had been a long time since he's heard it like that.

"I will have to ask you to just look. No touching." Anna said. "The vase." She added and exhaled.

Why did she add that? She thought to herself. That was so embarrassing. Nevertheless, he didn't seem to have heard her. His eyes were focused on the vase. Intently.

Dean had stepped outside with his drink, followed by Mary. He stared into the horizon without saying a word. They both stayed like that for a few minutes until Mary couldn't hold it anymore. "Ok. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is clearly wrong with you."

"Clearly." He agreed, more to himself than to her.

"I was right, wasn't I?" She asked, a bit more quietly. "About Castiel?"

He didn't know what to respond. He felt he couldn't talk about this with anyone. On the one hand, yes, this woman was his mother. But he didn't know her. Not really. She had been absent from his life for 30 years. Plus, she was younger than him. She didn't _feel_ like a mother.

She felt more like Charlie. Like a sister.

Charlie. He could have talked it out to her, he realized. Far away from Castiel, and gay herself. She could have given him so much insight into his own feelings.

But she was gone. As were most people in his life.

Mary looked away and sipped from her glass.

Cass stepped out of the room and looked out the window. A vase that could talk? Was it the vase or his own madness? Was it the vase, or Lucifer?

"It looks….strange, doesn't it?" Anna asked him.

He was giving her his back as he looked out the window. Outside he could see the moon. He could see the Hudson river. He looked down and saw Dean and Mary, talking, or what seemed like talking.

He really hoped they could get a real relationship. That they could become son-mother again even if the circumstances felt strange.

"It does." Cass answered. "Where was it found?"

"As far as I know, it shipped from Africa."

Still not looking at her, Cass nodded.

Anna gathered her bravery. Maybe it was the champagne she'd gotten before. Maybe it was her own madness, but she dared ask, "So…what's your story? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Worst way to ask.

Castiel was about to reply when he saw something move in the shadows behind Dean. He saw something reflect light. A knife. And he saw the knife go through Dean's body.

"DEAN!" Castiel yelled and ran to his rescue.

"Winchester." Mary heard a voice whispered. She turned and saw a man holding a knife across her son's body. She cried out and took a knife from under her skirt. Her upbringing had to serve for something.

In three swift moves, she had the man under her grip.

"Who are you?! What have you done?!"

"Lucifer send his regards" the man replied and black fog emerged from his mouth just as Sam, Castiel and Anna arrived at the scene. A demon.

Mary dropped the man and ran to Dean's side, but Castiel was faster. He could feel Dean slipping.

"What is going on?!" Anna cried, tears of fear streaming down his face.

"Mom? What was that? What happened?"

"A freaking demon! That's what happened!" Mary replied, crying inconsolably, reaching Dean and trying to embrace him, not letting Castiel get as near as he wanted to.

Anna was very confused at this whole scene. Mom? Demon?

"Mom!" Sam cried. "Let Castiel through!"

Mary was crying and couldn't listen. Sam walked to her and pulled her apart from her bleeding son.

Castiel held him in his arms, his own heart beating with fear. Dean wouldn't die. Not if he could help it. He looked so bad. But at least he was conscious.

"Cass." Dean muttered and managed a smile.

Cass held his hand over Dean's face. A light shone, a light so bright everyone present strained.

When the light finally died down, Dean was no longer bleeding out, and was now holding Cass.

"Cass?" Dean asked repeatedly. Cass had used most of his energy healing Dean. No matter how much he said he was fine, Dean knew Castiel was not 100%. "Are you okay?"

"I don't matter." Cass replied in a whisper.

"I told you, you do."

And the manner they looked at each other, the way they smiled at each other once Dean made this statement, let Anna know Castiel was not available.

She still had many questions, though. Like what the heck happened, but now was not the time to ask. Now was the time for a concerned woman to go to her child (she was still confused with that) and for them to be together. It was time for her to catch her breath and hold the fear until the four people she had met that day could answer her questions.


	13. Chapter 13

The man that had attacked Dean was Anna's boss. Or, at least, Anna's boss's body. The "agents" explained everything to her now. How they were not agents, but hunters. How her boss was possessed by a demon. How they needed the vase to trap Lucifer.

Their real names.

"I know it's a lot for one night," Sam said calmly, "So if you need more time to process, we're okay with that."

Anna sat on the cold, hard floor outside, right beside the body of her boss. All this time her boss had been a demon and she hadn't noticed. She thought all bosses were demons but this one…this one actually was a real one. And she had spent so much time with him. She had done everything he had asked her to do, including protecting the damn vase against everything and everyone.

She had not told a soul about this vase, but she now knew it was so no one could find it. So no one could trap anything. This demon had been the keeper of the vase.

"Do you think he was guarding the vase?" She asked aloud. "Like, how many years has he been near the vase?"

"I'm thinking that he saw the vase was discovered and did the same thing we did." Sam said with a light and shy smile, "Just followed it out to find its power. I don't think your boss was possessed for long."

"Anna," Castiel uttered the word softly, "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "No. This is too much."

"Look," Dean started with frustration in his voice, "we don't need you to get it, okay? We just need you to accept it and help us by getting what we need."

"Dean," Mary said with reproach. "Don't talk to her like that."

"It's fine." Anna interjected. "He hates me."

Dean scoffed but just turned around and walked a few steps away from the scene.

"I'll get you the vase and help you get it out of here with no one noticing on one condition."

"Anything." Mary said.

Ever she had started working there a few years ago, Anna had been asked if she had a boyfriend. If she was seeing anyone. And she always replied she didn't, or wasn't at the time. But no one tried to even ask her out, for some reason.

She got tired of the questions. She got tired of being single. She got tired of the topic of conversation that lead to pity looks and constants, "You'll find someone, honey." It was as if no one understood she wasn't looking for a fling. She wanted the real thing. She wanted to fall.

But, instead of standing up to herself, she made up a boyfriend. And when asked about him she was always vague. And when she was told to bring her boyfriend to the party she freaked. And then Castiel came by and she took the chance.

She decided that this was her chance to pretend with the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life. Even if it never came to nothing. Even if he was in love with someone else.

She could dance. And everyone would see. And she wouldn't be pitied for a while. And she could at least have a nice night.

"I have no idea how to dance." Castiel admitted as they reached the dance floor.

"I don't either. Let's just balance ourselves and move along everyone else." She positioned her hands and Castiel's as a slow song started. He smiled. Gosh he was so cute. "So, you and Dean?"

Castiel giggled like a little kid. "What?"

"I saw the way you looked at each other. Is there something between you two? Is that why he hates me so much? Because I came on to you so strongly?"

"No." Castiel replied. "He's just…protective. He doesn't want any of us to get hurt."

She smiled. "What about you, though? You like him?"

"I do." He replied without thinking twice. "Very much. He's one of my best friends."

"How about more?"

Castiel smiled, blushed, and concentrated on not stepping on her feet.

"Thanks for helping me out, Cass." Anna said in front of the black Impala. "I wish your heart was not taken but I wish you happiness."

Cass shook his head with a slight laugh and hugged Anna. "Thank you for everything." He whispered.

Dean honked the horn. Sam slapped his hand and Dean claimed it was an accident. "I gotta go." Castiel said and stepped away. "See you?"

Anna walked to the passenger side and said, "Thank you for everything. Find the devil and trap him forever, okay?"

"Will do!" Mary exclaimed happily.

"Thank you for the vase, Anna." Sam muttered and she nodded.

Dean grimaced and refused to look at her. "Dean?" She called and he stared as if bored by all of this. "Be happy. Be safe."

"I am." He replied confused. He had been acting like a jerk all night and she told him this?

She smiled and waved as the Impala drove off.

The vase was locked in a safe room in the bunker and each of them headed out to their respective rooms. Dean was reading when a knock sounded at his door and Castiel appeared.

"Cass?" Dean said the word sweetly.

"I noticed today, with Anna, that I have no idea how to dance." He looked embarrassed. Dean knew he was asking him to teach him. Just as he had asked him to teach him how to use the cellphone and how to text.

"There are many ways to dance." Dean replied, his heart beating.

"I want to learn to dance to songs like the one I danced with Anna."

"Slow songs?"

"Can you teach me?"

Dean smiled. "Of course." Being closer to Cass was all he wanted. And he taught Cass the few moves he knew. All while his stomach flipped and turned as he smelled his hair and felt his waist.

He wanted to stay like that. He wanted to have moments like that forever. Just the two of them chest to chest, moving along a slow song. And, with no warning whatsoever, without meaning to, Dean said in the most sincere and quiet form "I think I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean blushed as soon as the words left his mouth. He'd just pretend he said nothing. Maybe Castiel had not heard him. Maybe just let it go. Nothing happened. He hadn't just admitted that to _him._ He figured he had to tell someone at some point but he always thought it would be Sam. Not the actual subject of his feelings.

Castiel stopped moving and looked behind him. There was silence. A deafening silence. And Dean knew that Castiel had heard. Dean stepped away and saw Castiel's eyes on him. Non-smiling. Nothing. His eyes were just like the first time he met him. Serious.

Dean tried to say something but he did not know what. The truth was out and, as embarrassed as he was, he did not want to take it back. Not when he knew it was true.

Castiel was the one who broke the silence first, "Me?"

Dean laughed nervously. "Is there anyone else in this room?" His hands were sweating. His heart jumping to his throat.

Castiel kept looking at Dean. Clearly he was not possessed. Cass could see Demon faces, but Dean had his own face. Maybe…

"What are you..?!" Dean cried as Castiel placed a piece of silver he carried around on Dean's arm.

"Not a shapeshifter either."

"Of course not."

"Then I don't understand."

"You don't understand what?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know." Dean sighed and they looked at each other for what seemed like a long time.

Cass was still in disbelief. Him? He loved him? And not in a brotherly manner? Someone like Dean Winchester clearly wouldn't set his beautiful eyes on someone like _him._ He could go for anything. He could do better.

"It is true, though." Dean added. Might as well finish what he started. Might as well take out all of his heart and not just pieces. Dean would offer his whole heart to Cass. It was up to the angel what to do with it. "It was recently pointed out to me that maybe my feelings are not what I thought they were. I considered it and, seeing you with Anna confirmed it. I can't see you with anyone else, Cass. It would break me."

A few seconds passed and Castiel wouldn't even look at him. "I understand," Dean began, his voice breaking now with Cass's indifference, "If you don't feel the same. I get that. I mean, why would you? You're an angel and I'm…I'm nothing. I have nothing to offer."

Cass turned his head rapidly and fixed his eyes, filled with anger now, on him. Dean gasped. Cass walked to him, held the back of his head with his right hand and took his waist with his left. Cass pushed Dean toward him and kissed him.

After getting over the initial shock, Dean gave in. He'd never felt the lips of a man before. He'd never experienced it and never thought he would. But this was not any man. This was Cass. They connected in more ways than the physical. Their souls intertwined. Suddenly, it was more than two lips pressed together. It was hearts and hopes.

Dean kissed him as if Cass's breath was the only thing that would keep him alive. As if he had been thirsty all his life and Cass was an eternal fountain of water. Cass ran his fingers across Dean's hair. It was so soft. Dean placed his hands all over Cass's body. He wanted to know it. He wanted to see it.

Cass moaned and Dean liked it. He kissed more fiercely. All the feelings from the last few days pouring into that kiss.

Cass stepped away, taking all of the strength he had to pull apart from his other half. "Never, ever even assume I could not possibly feel the same for you, Dean. I've loved you ever since before I met you. I loved you since they told me about you in heaven. I've loved you in the flames of hell. I've always been there for you. Don't say I can't possibly love you because loving you is the only thing I'm sure about. It's who I am."

"I want to kiss you again so badly." Dean replied panting.

Castiel smiled and embraced him. Dean pressed his lips on the beautiful angel's.

 _ **Author's note:**_ _I thought this should deserve its own chapter. Hope you like the story so far._


	15. Chapter 15

Dean Winchester grabbed a spoonful of cereal and stared at it before placing it in his mouth. He was ridiculously happy. Tremendously filled with joy. His heart glowing with love and care and happiness as he'd never felt before.

He smiled as he chewed. As he thought about the night before. About Cass's lips. Eyes. Nose. Smile. Taste. He smiled as he realized how lucky he was that the person he loved most loved him back. How lucky he was that that person was Castiel. The person who truly grabbed his heart tight and saved him from perdition.

"Morning." Sam came into the kitchen, as if nothing. As if this day wasn't special at all. Dean chuckled and replied his brother's greeting. "Well, you are joyful today."

"Yes, Sammy. We are one step closer to getting Lucifer into the cage." Dean said and grabbed another spoonful of sugar.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Not really. We still haven't figured out who he is or how we are going to get him into the vase."

"Aren't you optimistic?"

"I'm serious. Do you have a plan?"

Dean shook his head. "None whatsoever."

"Thought so. Is there any coffee?" Sam walked across the kitchen to where they kept the coffee pot.

"Yes, sir."

"Morning." A deep voice greeted from the frame of the door.

Dean's heart jumped before he saw him. The sole voice grabbed him. Hypnotized him. Castiel stood there, his lips hiding a smile.

"Morning, sunshine" Dean greeted happily and continued eating his cereal. No matter how he felt about the man standing in front of him, he was determined to not change the house dynamics. He was determined not to let anyone now. At least not yet. Not until he himself came to terms with his feelings. With his newfound sexuality.

"Cass, we were just talking about how we are going to get Lucifer into the vase."

Cass nodded and sat beside Dean. In a serious manner, he replied, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Dean stared at him. The manner he said this was not good. "Is everything okay?"

Cass quickly glanced at him and sighed, "I saw him."

"Where is he?"

"He…He _is_ Springsteen. He _is_ the singer. And that is…not good." The brothers waited for him to continue. "He is a beloved musician. Acclaimed by many. And…that support, that reverence to him is making him more powerful by the second."

"What do you mean, Cass?" Dean asked.

"It means Lucifer is getting stronger by the second. The more people know about him or the more people there are at his concerts, screaming his stage name, the more powerful he becomes. It means that, if we take any longer, Lucifer will be impossible to defeat, even if Chuck gets involved."

They were all quiet.

"It means that we have to get Lucifer into the vase _now_ ," Cass continued, emphasizing the timing, "if not we will never be able to. And since I let him out, I did all of this, I think it is my responsibility to go after him."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note:**_ **I just want to say thank you for reading this and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to get back on track. Thanks again!**

Chapter 16

"You're an idiot" Dean said as he ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. "An absolute madman. How do you plan on getting him into the vase, huh? You just plan on barging in?! Just stand in front of him and wait for the best?" Dean's voice was becoming louder with each word, his anger noticeable. "We have to make a plan!"

"I don't want _you_ to go, Dean. I need to go alone. He was inside me, I know how he thinks."

"Well, I don't want _you_ going either but you are not hearing it."

Sam looked from one to the other without knowing what to say. This discussion was heating up and if he didn't do something, calm them, it could be worse. "Guys," he decided to step-in, "we can talk about it. As a group. I'll get mom and we'll all hear each other out."

Cass nodded while Dean just stared. Sam left the two men in a hurry, trying his best to be back before they were at each other's throats again.

The moment Sam was gone, Dean muttered, "If you regret anything that happened you just have to say it. You don't have to try and kill yourself."

Cass tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"It just seems… what happened last night between us…if you regret it we can talk it out, you don't have to go and try to get yourself killed instead."

Cass chuckled. "Are you kidding? It's _because_ of what happened last night that I need to do this. I can't bear to see you hurt. You are only human. I need to make sure you are safe."

"Well, don't you think I feel the same about you? I'm worried, Cass! I can't lose you now. I just found you. And going after Lucifer is not a guarantee of safety."

Castiel smiled. "Remember the first few days we met? You thought I was an asshole and tried to punch me once."

"Yeah. You were like stone. Almost broke my hand."

Castiel's smile widened. "Remember last year? When you still bore the mark?"

Dean had flashbacks to him in the bunker, his fists connecting to Cass's face. Repeatedly. Cass left in a pool of blood. "What are you getting at?"

"You couldn't hit me before. And then you could. And that is because I let you. Because I trust you. Because I will always let you in. There is no way you will lose me. Ever. I have absolutely no regret about last night. I just need to know Lucifer's strength. If both you and Sam want to face him along with me, fine. But I need to make sure this is all manageable first. You are human. And there is no way I'm going to let anything happen to you."

Dean breathed in and whispered. "I hate this."

"What?"

"Feeling vulnerable. I just look at you and…"

Castiel chuckled and looked down, as if a happy memory went through his brain, and then he looked up and met Dean's eyes. "You get used to it."

Sam came back, holding the hand of his mother. "We are all here," he declared out of breath. "Let's talk this through. Let's make a plan."

Dean took a deep breath and said, mostly against his will, "I think Cass should go ahead of us and gather intel on Springsteen first."

"What?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"He's right. We're only human. If Lucifer knows we are investigating him he might act on it. Castiel might hang on for longer than we could. Plus he has all that angelical power or whatever which is way more than we could ask. I think he could go and do field investigation and we can stay here actually developing a plan to put Lucifer into the vase. Once we gather all info together, maybe we can all…"

"So, you're saying you agree that Cass goes alone?" Sam asked.

"As long as he doesn't try to fight the devil alone." Dean added and looked at Cass.

Cass sighed. "Promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Any word from Cass?" Mary asked as she sipped a cup of coffee.

Dean sighed, a computer screen in front of him. "Not yet." It had been three days since Castiel left. Three days that Dean couldn't sleep. Three days of spending every waking moment researching for something, anything, that might help them ice the devil.

Not that there was anything.

Sam and him had been in this situation before. And the only solution they had found led to Sam saying yes and falling himself into the eternal cage.

From which Cass had saved him afterwards.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea." Mary said thoughtfully.

"Well, that is two of us." Dean replied while typing something else into the browser of Sam's computer. His face was serious. Mary hadn't seen him smile since Castiel left.

"Dean," Mary pronounced his name cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You haven't slept."

"I said I'm fine."

Mary nodded. "Okay." She moistened her lips. "What do you think if we look for a case? You know, to distract ourselves for a while?"

Dean breathed in, closed his eyes and nodded. _That would be good._

Castiel had been following Bruce Springsteen for the last two days. Taking note of his schedule, who he met, what his usual mood was. He tried to know everything there was to know about the celebrity, especially what time of the day he was alone. What time they could attack.

But then he found something that disturbed him. It started out as a concert. It shocked Cass that Lucifer was willing to play a concert. How? Did Lucifer even sing? On the fourth day of trailing, he figured it out. This wasn't a concert. This was a sacrifice.

Soul collecting.

To get more power. Become stronger. And souls that adore you have twice the energy a normal soul has. A concert where devoted fans give their souls to him…..that would be enough to destroy all of God's creation, which was ultimately what Lucifer wanted.

Revenge. Attention.

They had to get rid of Lucifer before that happened. They couldn't waste any other day anymore. Even without a plan they had to act. There was no time to lose.

"Cass?" Dean held the phone to his ear with his shoulder, panting. Then he managed to cut a vamp's head and watch the blood spill to the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Perfect." Dean replied as he turned around and ran his blade through another vamp's neck.

"Sounds like you are busy."

"No, no. Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Dean! To your right!" Mary yelled and Dean turned and sliced a third vamp's legs, leaving him on the floor, defenseless. Mary and Sam were fighting three vampires together a few feet away.

Castiel sighed. "I discovered Lucifer's plan. I think it's time you guys come over. There is no time to lose at all."

"No time?"

"He is giving a concert on Friday. Dean, it will be a massacre."

"He'll kill people?"

"Collect their souls. To gather energy. And destroy the world."

"Oh." Was all Dean managed to say.

They were quiet for a second. Both of them hearing the other's breathing. None wanted to hang up and yet they couldn't maintain the conversation. Finally, Dean said, "We'll be there."

"Thanks… See you."

Dean realized he did not know how to hang up to him. How to cut the conversation short when he wanted to talk forever. How to say _I love you_ without actually saying it.

He just hung up.

Mary and Sam where done with the rest of the vampires. All three of them covered in blood. Dean gave them a sympathetic smile and filled them in.

Cass smiled as he saw a black Impala 67 approach. His closed arms opened, welcoming. He changed his weight from one foot to the other.

Behind him, Crowley snickered. "Don't look so nervous, feathers."

"I'm not." Cass replied.

"You are. What I don't know is why."

Cass ignored him.

The Impala stopped in front of them and Dean came out first, an angered look on his face. Cass couldn't believe how he could look so handsome even when he was angry. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, babe." Crowley smiled mockingly. Behind him, Rowena rolled her eyes.

"Well," Cass started, "He did say to call him if we needed help and for what we are about to do, we need Rowena."

"What we are about to do?" Sam asked.

"I have a plan." Castiel muttered. "And please hear me out. If you have a better one, suggest it because we are running out of time."

"I don't like this one bit." Dean proclaimed as they took their positions.

Sam shook his head. "Do you have a better idea?"

Dean sighed. He didn't. And that was the problem.

Sam saw his brother's frustration and added, "Look. All we have to do is make sure no people enter. That is all."

"We have to be bodyguards for a bunch of strangers while Cass is in there playing hero."

"Just like you would."

"You do know that if Cass succeeds…"

"I know. And he knows too."

Rowena, Crowley and Castiel entered the room Lucifer was in. The evil energy could be felt instantly. Cass's heart beat rapidly. Even if he tried to suppress it, his fear was becoming more imminent. Stronger with every step.

Once his hand turned the door knob, he was terrified and wished he didn't have to do this.

Bruce Springsteen was kneeling, his back to them, his head very low. It was a scary sight. Without turning around, he mumbled, "I figured you guys would come around soon."

"Destroying the world using human souls. That's giving God a slap on the face. Using his own creation to destroy his own creation." Crowley summarized. "Kind of clever really. And very evil."

"Thank you." Lucifer stood up and faced them. Upon looking at the red hair, he smiled. "Rowena, darling, you are back."

Rowena smiled. "No thanks to you."

Lucifer laughed. "Yeah. Breaking your neck was fun. I'm glad I get to do it again."

Rowena threw something at Lucifer's feet and yelled "Dettacho!"

Lucifer's eyes grew wide and smoke came out from his mouth.

Crowley looked at Castiel, who was breathing heavily but ultimately nodded. So Crowley took a blade he had been carrying and made a cut on Castiel's neck to take out his grace.

 ** _Note:_** _Thanks for reading this. Hope you like it!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He was weightless. Shapeless. Free. He was woken but it felt like a dream.

When a grace separates from its angel it is as if they took away an arm. The angel feels different, but still alive. The grace can keep going and, no matter how separated the angel and the grace are, the angel can still feel its grace.

The moment Crowley took his grace out, Castiel's vessel fell. Jimmy Novak's body collapsed onto the hard, wooden floor, but Castiel was still in. His grace was set free, and it felt as an extension to his body.

Here came the tricky part.

"Bloody! Do it!" Crowley yelled. Castiel could hear him, he knew not if in his vessel or his grace. He had to learn to control it. Figure it out as fast as he could before Lucifer left.

Castiel saw images. Images of his last few hours. Him explaining his plan, but making sure not to say all of it. Dean wouldn't agree. "Sam will cover the vase in his blood to make it stronger to hold Lucifer." Castiel had said, glancing at his friend. Sam immediately nodded, took a knife and cut his palm. Then he proceeded to disperse his blood on the vase.

Cass had smiled. He was glad that, even after everything that had happened, Sam still trusted him blindly. "Mary, Dean and Sam will then guard the doors while Crowley, Rowena and I go in. Rowena will separate Lucifer from Springsteen using a spell."

Then Cass became quiet. Here came the lie. He prepared for it. "Then Crowley and I will chase Lucifer's essence into the vase."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Another spell that requires angel and demon partnership." Crowley intervened. "Very old. Not used, for obvious reasons. It can create great energy."

"But, that much energy, wouldn't it kill you?" Mary asked.

Cass added, "We are not sure. We hope it won't but…"

"No!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's the best shot we got."

No one said anything else.

Remembering Dean's eyes, red with worry, sparkling with water, made Castiel come back to reality. That is why he was doing this. _Remember why you are doing this!_ He told himself.

Grace. The purest thing on Earth. What separated angels from humans. Grace. The energy of a human soul times one thousand. His grace, combined with another great force could be the solution.

Sure, they were going on a limb but this was better than nothing. And there was not much to lose. Just his grace.

Time passes slowly. Images still floated in his head. Dean's tears. The few times he'd seen them appear had broken him. Dean's laugh. Laughter that made his day. He was so human. So fragile.

He was the reason he fell. He was the reason he fell in love. With humanity. With him. He symbolized everything he was trying to save.

As if trying to move his index finger, his grace responded to his command. Every time he thought about something he loved about humanity, his grace became brighter, and therefore, more powerful.

Dean alive.

Brightness.

Dean dancing with him.

Brightness.

Dean kissing him.

Brightness.

Dean confessing his love.

Brightness.

Listening to songs in the Impala. Dancing to Shake it off. Going to the Hot Topical. Pretending to be FBI. Interrogating the cat. Card games. Sarcasm. Laughter. Crying. Anger, deception. Depression, anxiety.

Humanity in itself.

His grace became so bright, so big, it embraced Lucifer's smoke with a hug and took it easily into the vase where, both of them, would remain together. Forever.

There was a really bright light emanating from the room where Rowena, Cass and Crowley were in. "What is happening?" Sam asked.

"This is not supposed to happen is it?" Mary added.

Dean observed. When angels die, there is a huge light, like a bomb and the angel laid on the floor, its wings smoked onto the ground. He just was not sure which angel had died. Castiel? Lucifer?

He gulped and ran inside.

"Dean!" Sam cried. "No!"

The door opened in a swing and he saw, to his dismay, Castiel lying on the ground. Crowley and Rowen looked over him but did not seem too worried. Crowley's hands were inside his pockets, nonchalantly.

Dean found himself on his knees, taking Castiel's body and placing him against his own. And he cried.

"Dean?" Sam called, but Dean was too emotional.

"The son of a bitch died." Dean managed to say.

Crowley laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because," Sam started, "No wings on the ground. He is not dead. He did it."

Rowena approached. "He is just not him right now. He…"

"Lost his grace." Crowley completed.

"What?" Dean looked from to the other. "I don't…"

"He's not an angel anymore. And he probably never will be again since his grace is now tied to Lucifer." Crowley walked over to the lonesome vase on the floor and picked it up. "Must be tough."

"He can grow old now." Rowena added. "That must be horrible."

Dean looked at Cass's face. He still looked angelical. He still looked as himself. At peace. _At least,_ Dean thought, _he won. He'll feel better he succeeded. He'll feel better with himself._

Mary placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and muttered, "He is human now. This is a gift."

"What do you mean? Now he can get hurt easier." Dean mumbled.

Mary smiled. "But now you can share your lives. Think about it. Nothing is in your way now. Dean, you can have a normal life."

Castiel opened his now human eyes and the first thing he saw were the most beautiful emerald green eyes. He smiled.

2 days later.

Back at the bunker, the group had been relaxing, thing they hadn't done in years. For the first time, they had no pressing matter to worry about. Lucifer was caged, the darkness was gone. There were no Leviathans, demons or knights of hell to take care of. If they had wanted to, they could retire right there and then.

Dean laid in his room, looking over some photos he had taken some years back. Photos of him and Sam and Cass. Sometimes drinking, sometimes plain laughing. There was a knock on the door and Castiel entered.

"Hey!" Dean greeted, the fluttering in his body beginning. He sat straight to face Cass and those piercing blue eyes. "How's being human going for you."

"It's weird. I went to the kitchen and got a paper cut. And burned my hand a bit on the stove. And I smell sometimes."

Dean chuckled. "Gotta get showered."

"It's not like riding a bike."

"I bet."

They were silent for a moment, both sets of eyes on the other. "Dean," Castiel started, "I'm human."

"I think we established that. And you smell, apparently."

"I only have one life."

"YOLO"

"I don't understand that reference."

"Never mind."

Castiel breathed in. How could he ask?

Fortunately, Dean talked next. "Castiel, you only have one life. I, too, only have one life. Seems we have that in common. So, what do you say if we share that life?"

Cass smiled. "Grow old together?"

Dean nodded. "And maybe hunt things once in a while when we get bored."

"Go to the movies."

"Make pancakes on Sundays."

"Sounds great." Cass laid on the bed next to Dean.

"As long as I can mow the lawn."

"We'll have a lawn?"

And they talked about their future life together. And they both smiled.

For Castiel, the angel who fell for humanity became a human himself. And Dean, the human who did not believe in Angels fell in love with one. They both knew the only way to happiness lied in the other's presence.

 **The end**

 _ **Note:**_ ** _Thanks for reading this till the end! Hope you enjoyed the road. *Cue to carry on my wayward son* I cannot give enough thanks for taking the time to read this...thing I came up with. Love you all and hope you have a great day! :)_**


End file.
